When jealousy gets the best of them
by Tom the Magnificent
Summary: Harry is the Master of Death, otherwise known as Hel. He and Daphne are accidentally sent to the start of the universe. Only when they catch up, this appears to be the wrong universe. Oh and they may have established themselves as Prometheus and many over important historical figures


With a jolt, I came to. Recognising not for the first time, what I understood as the afterlife.

I was once again at platform 9¾. I could never quite figure out why, why did the afterlife look like a train station. I also wasn't sure why I was here this time. The last time was when Tom had hit him with the killing curse. I was pretty sure I wasn't here for the same reason.

In fact the last moments of his life were altogether confusing. From what I remembered, Ron, Ginny and their mother were just over, they wanted wanted to talk about… something.

I could sense it there just on the tip of his tong, but couldn't quite remember.

Ah, that was it. They wanted talk about the marriage contract to Daphne. God did he love that girl. I still couldn't believe that I had stumble across her in the middle of London when the trio had apparated through him to a café I used to frequent the in the earlier parts of the summer, the same one actually that I had met – in person – Daphne Greengrass. She was actually working that day. Saving up to escape to the normal world. She had refused to call it the muggle world.

It was after forth year that I met her there, she had just started, and god did she look beautiful, even then at the age of fifteen when all girls wear too much make-up and forget that they can look naturally beautiful. Anyway, it was on one of those days when nothing seemed to go right, when she walked up to my table, as I sat there reading the daily mail. (I had already read the _daily prophet_ , not that was any good apart from to hear myself be slandered, but then again my Slytherin side loved to be ably to gather information on the enemy. It was about the only reason that I stuck with what Snape, Draco, Ron and Hermione said at all.)

And she just sat there, looked me in the eye for a good minute, then said in a very soft and very beautiful voice.

"My name is Daphne Greengrass, and I finish here in twenty minutes. When that happens, you are going to take to Gringotts, get a normal debit card. Then you are going shopping with me for contact lenses, which we will enchant. Then we are going to go cloths shopping for you, and then, when you have a presentable outfit, you are going to take me to a nice restaurant as a thank you date."

And with that, not even waiting for a response, she got up and went back to serving tables.

And I finally got to understand the look in those stunning, clear blue eyes.

She was making sure that I could hold eye contact with her when she was bent slightly over the table and flashing her cleavage at me. She was testing to see if I was worth her time.

And considering the almost blinding little smile that she flashed at me. One that really reached her eyes.

And man did it get me entranced.

So yeah, that was how I met Daphne. Oh the lovely Daphne.

Where is she at the moment I wonder.

Oh… look this wonderful white death place has a CCTV type system. If this strange limbo place has that then why, can't people get magic to work with electricity!

That actually brings me back to my seconds conversation with Daphne. Although one could say this is the going to be the first time I talk to her as the first time, she just talked to me and I sort of nodded along.

But hey, you try and talk to her when she is that good looking. It is no wonder that the café is so busy when she works there. Although you could just argue that I am biased that the café is just very good.

I did actually have a very good time with her once I asked her to stand still so that I could get all of the need to stare at her out of my system so that it didn't hit me when we were crossing the road or something.

And it did work.

For about half an hour. Then I had to sneak a peak at her out of the corner of my eye. And she caught me! The first time! And then she laughed at me.


End file.
